


Not on All the Earths

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [43]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Prison Break
Genre: Earth 12, I have been sitting on this for a while, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: After finding themselves together on so many Earths, Leonard finds out that he and Sara Lance are not together on Earth-12





	Not on All the Earths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceBlueRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/gifts).



> So I wrote this out over the summer, and then forgot to type it up. I don't know exactly where I was going with this...but ta-da!
> 
> I consider this to be Earth 12 in the multiverse. I have an E11 one somewhere in my notebooks. The question is which one.

Sara found Leonard in front of the center console when she returned from the engine room. The crash landing on yet another alternate Earth had taken a lot out of the Waverider. Mick, Jax, Gideon, and the nerds were working on repairs at the moment. Leonard had been in charge of doing a check on the rest of the ship to make sure nothing else was damaged. In addition, he’d been in charge of watching out for any surprise guests who might stumble upon the Waverider.

“Anything happen up here?” she asked cheerily as she entered the bridge and walked toward him.

Leonard didn’t say a word. His eyes were fixed on the console. For a moment, Sara feared that he was trapped in reliving another Oculus vision. This wouldn’t have been the first time it had happened. Sara slowed her approach, but still kept making her way towards him. “Leonard?”

He looked up at her. His hands grabbed the sides of the console tightly.

“What happened?” Sara demanded.

Leonard inhaled slowly. “I met myself.”

“You mean the Leonard Snart of this Earth?” she clarified, stepping closer to stand beside him. 

“Not exactly,” he shook his head. “It’s me. We’re exactly alike, but his name here isn’t Leonard Snart. I even checked in case he was lying.”

“So what is your name here then?”

“Michael Scofield,” Leonard gestured to the screens of the console. “That’s him.”

Sara gazed down. In the middle of the screen was a family photo. This Earth’s Leonard (or Michael) was smiling next to a woman with brown hair. A little boy who looked like their son sat on his other side. Sara smiled a little, although she couldn’t help but wonder where she was on this Earth.

“I wanted to see who I was here,” Leonard explained.

“You mean you wanted to make sure you weren’t the Flash or another vigilante,” Sara smirked.

“I won’t deny it,” he admitted. “The kid, his son, stumbled across the ship. I came out to stop him and stumbled across the rest of the family out there in the park. Mick’s doppelganger was there too. I scared the hell out of all of them. Took a little while for me to convince them I wasn’t some clone, but their Michael from another Earth with another name.”

“A clone?”

“Apparently, they’ve been through a lot.”

“Huh,” Sara shrugged and looked back to the photo. “So that woman-”

“His wife. Her name’s Sara. The kid’s Mike.”

“Sara, huh?” A teasing smile played across her face. “Do you have a type?”

“It’s coincidence, assassin,” Leonard replied. “I asked Michael if he’d ever known you.”

“And what’d he say? Did he know me?”

The earlier amusement died out of Leonard’s eyes. He looked back down at the screen before swiping to the side. A newspaper article replaced the family picture. It was dated for December 1990. A picture of a teenage Sara Lance was beneath the title  _High School Athlete Dead in Crash_.

“Seems I was born earlier in this world,” Sara murmured. “I take it I didn’t come back from this one?”

“No.”

She thought back to how she’d been dead on Earth-6 as she began to read the article. Her doppelganger had died on her way home from school. There’s been a head-on collision with another driver that had skidded into her lane. This Sara Lance had been a star volleyball and softball player and a straight A student. She’d had such a promising future snuffed out too early.

“You stayed dead here,” Leonard told her. “Other me knew other you. She was still Sara Lance here. Michael told me they were classmates. Apparently, they’d started to date before the crash.”

Sara raised her eyebrow. Yet another Earth where they had been together in  some way. This time, it seemed to have been high school sweethearts. Something linked the two of them together multiple Earths, save for Earth-6. Then again, Ray was evil there, so that Earth was pretty messed up.

“Together again then, even if it was brief,” she finally said.

“That would seem to be the case,” Leonard nodded in agreement. “I’d never have known about them if Mick’s doppelganger hadn’t spoken up.”

Sara snorted a bit. “Did he talk about me in front of your doppelganger?”

“Yep,” Leonard confirmed. “But the Sara he was with took it in stride. Said she figured her husband had dated before her. It was strange to watch myself react to hearing all of that.”

Sara grinned a little before the ship shuddered, throwing both of them forward.

“I should go check on everyone who’s in the engine room,” Sara groaned, pushing herself off. “Hopefully the next jump gets us to the right Earth when they’re done in there.”

“Whatever happened, it was probably Nathaniel’s fault.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Sara muttered under her breath as she left.

* * *

Leonard watched Sara go before turning to look out the front windows of the Waverider. He knew that way past the trees they were shrouded by, his other self was enjoying the day out with his family. With every Earth he’d visited, he’d seen pieces of who he was in his doppelgangers. With Michael, Leonard could see his meticulous thinking and a darkness that was hiding beneath the surface.

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Mr. Snart?”

“What else can you tell me about my doppelganger?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
